You Keep Me Coming Back For More
by winterinmyveins
Summary: Modern Day AU. In which Eren works at Subway and Levi finds himself quickly becoming a regular customer. Just a bunch of fluffy fluff, pretty much.


Incidentally, it was completely Hanji's fault that Levi now spent pretty much every lunch break at Subway. He didn't even like the food there. It was always so messy and the bread was never up to the raven's standards, and yet, here he was, ordering yet another six inch sub for the seventh week in a row. That's right. For nearly two months now he's been at it and for what, you might ask? Well, it all came down to a certain should-be-illegal-to-be-that-cute brunet who just so happened to work at this otherwise shitty establishment. One that Hanji had pointed out to him as they'd been walking by, knowing full well that Levi would be drawn to the other male. His glasses-wearing friend just had good instincts when it came to these things.

"Hey! Back again, huh? You want your usual today?"

Those piercing turquoise orbs were shining right into his own and the smaller could feel his heart hammering uncomfortably. He was a grown man, for God's sake. He shouldn't be acting like some schoolgirl with a crush.

"That's fine, thank you."

The boy nodded and turned to pull a loaf of bread and cut it in half before laying it on a sheet and loading it with Levi's toppings of choice. He hadn't been expecting small talk.

"How's your day going?"

"Same shit, different day. Incompetant bastards who probably don't know how to wipe their own asses."

The statement caused the taller to let out the most adorable laugh the ex-military man had ever heard. It was something between a snort and an almost childlike giggle. Levi found himself longing to hear more of it, to see more of those thousand watt smiles. He wanted to be the reason behind them.

"Sounds like it'd be a pain in the butt to deal with. I commend your ability to not go postal and kill them all."

"Trust me, I've got very elaborate scenarios of doing just that in my mind all day long."

He payed for the sandwich and a drink and took off for his table (it sure felt like it belonged to him, anyway) after a nod and a brief farewell. Like clockwork, he finished in a little over half an hour. He always ate slower if ther was a chance of making a mess. Stealing one last glance toward the brunet, the small male made his way out the door.

A hand on his should stopped him however, and he turned to see the other holding out a small piece of paper.

"You forgot your receipt. Don't kill anyone."

"A-Ah, thanks? No promises, though. Have a good night."

The gesture caught him offguard. Why would he care about a Subway receipt? Looking down, Levi noticed something scrawled in ink at the bottom of the slip. Grey eyes widened as he realised that it was a phone number. He brought a hand to his face in hopes of hiding the quirk in his lip and the faint colouring in his cheeks. Well, this was an unexpected, but not unwelcome, development.

* * *

As soon as the raven arrived to his office and got to his desk, he pulled out his phone and quickly typed in the number and a message. He wasn't eager at all. No way. Not this guy.

_'That was smooth, brat.'_

The response came not even a minute later and he wondered if the other might be on a break now.

_'Well, someone's gotta do it. I get off at six. Wanna meet up? My name's Eren, btw.'_

_'I guess I don't have anything else going on. Levi.'_

Saving the new contact, Levi straightened and tried his best to not think about all of this. Which proved to be easy, considering how his entire office team seemed determined to screw up even the simplest of tasks.

By the time he got off at five (an hour late, mind you) he was more than ready for a quick shower before going to meet Eren. They'd decided on IHOP, which the shorter was grateful for because they had good coffee and an acceptable menu. He arrived a tad earlier than the agreed upon time, but he didn't mind waiting. Not for this person. Actually, he was kind of grateful for having the extra time to prepare. He still didn't understand what the brunet had going through his mind, but who was he to complain? He's been pining over this kid for too long. It was embarrassing, really. At least it seemed like the brunet wasn't too creeped out by it if he gave his number to basically a stranger.

Shrugging to himself, Levi ordered some coffee and was just taking the first satisfying sip when he noticed a familiar pair of eyes meet his, the grin almost instantaneously appearing on Eren's lips. It was seriously unfair.

"Sorry, I'm a little late. Were you waiting long?"

He shook his head as the waitress took the newcomer's drink order. Lively eyes scanned over the menu before obviously deciding and turning his attention back to the observant raven.

"So, Eren, what brough this on?"

Well, no one ever said he was subtle. The sudden flushing of the other's cheeks only added to the boy's cute exterior and the older's stomach churned with something indescribable.

"Eh? Er ... It's just that I've noticed you always come in when I'm working and I've caught you looking away when I glance your way. And I mean, uh ... I've always thought you were really attractive. And funny. Sorry, I'm not sure what I'm doing."

His voice steadily grew more unsure, quieting in tone as he refused to meet the eyes of the man across from him. The man who was now smirking in amusement, trying his best to hide his relief and flustered demeanor.

"Is that so? The feeling's mutual, obviously. I don't even like Subway, if we're being honest here. But you're attractive and adorable and you sucked me in with those damn eyes. And I want to know you."

The laugh that Eren emitted seemed to ease both of their nerves as they ordered and chatted idly about anything that came to mind. The meal was one of the best Levi'd had in ages, and he knew it was most certainly the fault of the company this evening. With slight protest from the brunet, the elder paid for both orders on their way out into the chilly night air.

Instead of parting ways just yet, however, the pair decided to take a walk around a nearby park. The raven chuckled under his breath as he felt the brushing of Eren's hand against his own and took hold, linking their fingers together and reveling in the comforting sense of belonging he felt. The smile now present on the younger's lips was putting the sunset to shame, in Levi's not-at-all-lovestruck opinion.

Eren was leaning into the smaller's side, his thumb brushing over Levi's knuckles every so often and he found himself wishing for more days like this. Rather, he always wanted to be with this person. And that was saying a lot, considering the man's track record with relationships of the human variety. It was surprising how quickly he felt so at ease with the brunet, but it felt right and not rushed or forced at all. It was the happiest he'd probably felt in years, maybe his entire life if he felt cheesy enought to admit it to himself.

So when they walked back to the parking lot and the raven closed the car door once Eren was seated, he leaned over the open window with a light smile. The answering grin he received only made his grow, and Levi found himself leaning in without a second thought, pressing his lips firmly to the younger's, the smile never leaving his disposition as he heard the happy hum rumble against his mouth. Blinking open steely orbs, the older reached to sweep chocolate tresses from Eren's eyes.

"Be my boyfriend?"

If it were possible, he thought he saw those brilliant turquoise hues light up even more as a hand rested over one of his own.

"As if you had to ask."


End file.
